


How the Renegades started

by roadworkaheaduhyeahisurehopeitdoes



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Help, I'm Bad At Tagging, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roadworkaheaduhyeahisurehopeitdoes/pseuds/roadworkaheaduhyeahisurehopeitdoes
Summary: The superhero organization the Renegades had to start somewhere. And that somewhere happened to be the Dread Warden’s, or Simon Westwood’s basement.





	How the Renegades started

**Author's Note:**

> so i dont really know much about any of these character's personalities, so I worked off what I have.  
> (i haven't read archenemies yet) (i just finished Renegades today)

“So. What do you think?” Hugh said, obviously pleased with himself, a big smile on his face. There was silence around the table. Hugh’s face dropped, until Tamaya raised her hand. Hugh beamed. “Yes?” He chirped. 

Tamaya cocked her head and took a salt and vinegar chip from the bag on the table. “Well-” She ate the chip. “It’s really stupid, and could get us all killed.” She ate another chip. “But go off, I guess.”

Hugh’s face fell. “I just thought- well, prodigies are best suited to fight crime, right? So we should.” He smiled again, his eyes sparkling. “We could take down the Anarchists, the other gangs that run wild. We could rise up from the ashes of this chaos. We could win!” He said, his voice eager. 

“No offense, Hugh, but one, nice poetry-” Hugh blushed, embarrassed. “Two, Tamaya’s right, we could get killed, and three, wouldn’t making a group dedicated to fighting other groups make us a gang? Like, a gang of small teenagers with superpowers.”  Evander said, snapping his fingers. Mini fireworks burst around them.

“I wholeheartedly agree. As someone who actually likes you, it would be a shame to see you die. Additionally, I value my life, and if you do something life-threatening, I will, inevitably, end up doing it to, and I don’t have any particular death wish.” Simon said. “Anyway, my basement, my rules. No prodigy uprisings. Also, Tamaya, get your feet off the table.” Tamaya rolled her eyes, but removed her feet.

“Yeah, bad idea.” Kasumi added, as if everyone had not already sad that.

“That’s it, Kasumi? No trying to convince me to stand by while innocents are killed?” Hugh asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, I’m pretty sure that most of the killing is gangs beating eachother up, and everyone else pretty much summed it up. Stupid idea, I’m certainly not joining.”

Hugh groaned. “C’mon, we'd be, like, comic superheroes. Who doesn’t want that?”

“I don’t!” Georgia piped up.

Hugh groaned louder. “So you just want to sit by while civilians are getting killed, and people live in fear? Of gangs, Anarchists, and prodigies? While we are unfairly shunned for powers we didn’t choose? While there is no government or law? We see injustice in this world, and we idly stand by, thinking that someone should help. Well, guess what?  _ We _ can help. We’re powerful prodigies, with powers useful for stopping crime, and we don’t. We should, guys. This is our calling.” 

When his rant was over, he looked at the faces around the table. Tamaya looked kind of interested, but not like this was anything Hugh hadn’t said before. Evander was looking at him, thinking, Kasumi was also glancing at everybody else, and Georgia was rolling her eyes. But the real difference was Simon. 

He stood up. “Guys, I think Hugh’s right. We’re prodigies for a reason, and while I don’t believe in any higher power, this is our destiny. We were put on earth to rise against this chaos and restore order.” He took a deep breath. “So, I’m in. Might as well, Hugh’d do it by himself If I didn’t join. Simon looked around. Everybody seemed a bit taken aback by his sudden teaming with Hugh, but Georgia stood. 

“I guess I’ll come. You could use someone who can fly.” 

Hugh nodded and smiled, then searched everyone else’s faces. Tamaya snorted.

“You’d all get yourselves killed without me. I’ll come.” She grunted and stoop up.

Evander and Kasumi looked at eachother, as if daring the other to step up first. Finally, Evander stood. “I’ll be the light bulb, then.” 

That left Kasumi. She sighed and stood. “I’m only coming cause one, I felt short with all of you standing, and two, if you become famous, I don’t want to miss out.”

Hugh beamed again. “So that’s settled.-”

Tamaya cut in. “On one condition.”

“What?” Hugh said fearfully.

“We get cool names and suits.”

**Author's Note:**

> i tagged this as hugh/simon beause its kinda there? i dunno


End file.
